


【卷一】02 对镜画私处 边画边语音描述

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, Dirty Talk, M/M, 双性, 海棠风, 甜肉, 语爱, 高h
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性，海棠风，请注意避雷。这个画私处的梗我没看到过啦，感觉自己写得不好，如果有大大看到了这篇文，觉得梗有意思，想写的话，欢迎写啊\(^o^)/~留个言说一声就好





	【卷一】02 对镜画私处 边画边语音描述

这个周末，安言收到了一份快递——来自和自己语爱的那个男人。

男人说，他在研发一种全息头盔，使用者可以通过它获得极致的性爱体验，现在已经研发成功，想邀请他参与内侧。

安言性欲很强，但他又很憧憬爱情，还是想把自己的一切都留给自己最爱的人，不想随便地找陌生人做爱，所以，听到可以体验虚拟的性爱，安言心动了。

他留了假名和菜鸟驿站的地址，没两天就收到了快递。

拆快递的时候，安言的脸就一点点地热了起来，他有一种预感，全息头盔或许会成为穿上后就无法脱掉的红舞鞋，带着他在情欲之海里无休无止地沉浮。

而且……那个男人知道安言是插画家，跟他要了一份回礼——安言的裸体自画像，还要包括几张私处的特写。

安言当时晕头晕脑的，居然真的答应了这么羞耻的事情。事后，他缓过神来，恨不得把当时的自己掐死在床上。

快递纸箱打开后，只见一个看着科技感满满的头盔被保护地好好的放在箱子中间，安言十分好奇地拿起来，对着说明书端详了一会儿，也没看出什么头绪。反正大概就是把它戴上，按下开关就好。

安言打算晚一点再试用，于是开始拆快递箱里的一个礼物盒子。

盒子一拆开，安言只觉得全身的血液都往脸上涌去，脸颊烫得不行。

这个不正经的家伙……居然…居然寄了一个窥阴器过来……还附带了一瓶润滑液，和一张便签。

便签上的字体赏心悦目，内容却有些下流——「宝贝，哥哥是不是很贴心？说好的，画小穴的时候要给我语音直播哦。」

安言盯着那几行遒劲有力的字，忍不住想想了一下那个画面，他心里觉得万分羞耻，身体却忍不住有了反应。花穴有些湿润了，微微地一张一合，用行动表示自己期待着被触碰、被进入、被蹂躏。

我真是太淫荡了，安言默默地想。

一个半小时后。

安言上身倚着摆在床头的大靠枕，双腿张开成M形，一面带有补光灯的台式镜子被放在他两腿之间，正对着那最为私密的部位，将一切隐私照得清清楚楚。

安言还是第一次那么清楚、那么直接地看到自己的花穴。

他的体毛不重，阴茎和雌穴附近都只有一点分布均匀的浅色毛发，阴唇是青涩而可爱的粉嫩颜色，或许因为是双性人，他的雌穴比女生的要娇小一点，两片阴唇不大，但非常饱满。

安言好奇又羞涩地对着镜子拨开了阴唇，又用手指把中间藏着的那道肉缝往两边分开，看到了色泽鲜艳靡红的肉壁。

他不好意思地收回手，深呼吸了一下，拿起手机拨打语音电话，对面瞬间接通。

安言不知道怎么开口，男人会意，开口问道：“是要开始准备回礼了吗？”

“嗯……用ipad给你画。”

“开始画了吗？”

“还没……”

“宝贝，你要好好画，如果…以后有机会的话，”说到这里，男人暧昧地笑了一声，勾得人心里有点发痒，“我可是要认真检查还原度的……到时候，如果不及格…就让你当着我的面重画哦。”

“咳……我…我要开始画线稿了。”

男人故意坏心眼地发问：“是画轮廓的意思吗？画什么的轮廓？仔仔细细地描述给我听，我才懂。”

安言支支吾吾道：“画小穴……”

“哪一个穴？”

“前面……前面那个……女生才有的穴……”

男人长长地哦了一声，又追问：“那你怎么会有呢？宝贝你是男生还是女生？”

虽然很明白男人是在逗弄他，但安言也不知道怎么回应，只好乖乖回答：“我是男生，我也不知道为什么会有。”

“宝贝儿，以后记住了，你长那个小逼，就是为了给我操的。”

安言红着脸不说话了。

他清楚地在镜子里看到，自己的花穴翕合了几下，流出了少许蜜露，润湿了粉嫩的阴唇，在补光灯的照射下，两片嫩肉泛着晶莹的水光。

——他轻易地被这样直白又强势的话语挑起了欲望。


End file.
